


They Say We Are Asleep

by totherepublictodemocracy



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, pierre simping over natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totherepublictodemocracy/pseuds/totherepublictodemocracy
Summary: Pierre and Natasha share a cosy evening.Alternatively titled "Pierre simps over Natasha."
Relationships: Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	They Say We Are Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything on ao3 before so be kind but I listened to the great comet for the first time in like 6 months and it brought back all of my uwu pierretasha feelings so here we are.

Even after Pierre and Natasha were married, Pierre had trouble believing his luck. How could this beautiful, kind, gentle woman want to share her life with him? They had been married for around 6 months now, and every day Pierre still felt as though he were walking around in a dream, unable to truly believe that this was real. Everything Natasha did hypnotised him, every word or movement or sound. 

They sat in bed, each with a separate book in their laps, reading by soft candlelight. Pierre closed his book, his head starting to hurt from hours of reading, and placed it on the table beside the bed. His eyes then moved to his wife. Natasha was absorbed in her book, her eyes flitting back and forth on the page and her lips gently moving as she read. Pierre stared at her, drinking in every curve and movement of her body. The way her hands tightly grasped the book, as if she expected it to jump out of her hands if she didn’t hold onto it. The way she had the bed sheets tucked up under her arms and pulled up over her chest to keep out the cold winter air. The way a stray strand of hair hung in front of her face, and she didn’t even seem to notice it. 

Pierre softly smiled. How privileged he was to be able to look at her like this, to be able to lay next to her, to kiss her. To be able to share her joy, and comfort her in her sorrow. If one is asleep until they fall in love, Pierre was sure he had truly woken up when he realised how much he deeply cared for Natasha. 

Natasha glanced up at him, tearing her gaze away from the page and towards her husband. She smiled back at him, cocking her head inquisitively. 

“What is it?”

“I’m just thinking about how beautiful you look this evening, my dear” Pierre replied, leaning forward and brushing the hair away from her face, “And about how utterly in love with you I am.”

Natasha’s smile grew wider and she snapped her book shut, placing it on her bedside table. She moved over and cuddled into Pierre, placing a kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his chest. He pulled her closer to him, gently running his fingers up and down her bare arm. Natasha sighed contentedly. In moments like this, she felt as though any heartache she had been through in her life was worth it if it brought her to this point, being held by Pierre. 

“You are truly the brightest, handsomest, best man on earth” Natasha said. 

Pierre chuckled at her repeating his own words back to him. It seemed to him that he had said that to her in another life, in a time where it had seemed as though she was so broken and terrified that a single word could have shattered her into pieces in his hands. But now it seemed as though they had both put each other back together, and the thought of that made him smile even more. 

The two of them laid for hours, slowly falling asleep. Even as they drifted into unconsciousness they still held onto each other, and there was no force in the world that would have been strong enough to pull them apart.


End file.
